


Midnight Snack

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Feeding, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I hate tags, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, and summaries too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush starts off his feeding with a little tasting of Soundwave.





	

 

"Mmmmph~"

 

"Now, now, don't hide that pretty face from me."

 

Soundwave tried to kick at him, but the incubus merely grabbed her ankle and readjusted it onto his back as he dug right back into her wet pussy and lapped at the swollen clitoris.

 

Her hands dug deeper into her cheeks, keeping her moans inside as she felt his tongue push back inside of her.  Primus, why did this always happen?

 

"You know, your sister is asleep, my dear," his chuckles tickled at her lips as she jumped at each breath that tickled her, "Surely you can let me hear a few of those delectable moans?"

 

"Fuck... you..."

 

"Gladly, but I first need a little appetizer to get me started."

 

Groaning into her hand, Soundwave pressed back into the bed as he lapped at the juices flowing out of her.  She knew what she was getting into agreeing to live with an incubus to protect her and her sister, but the numerous times he would come to feed from her.  It wasn't as if there were other women out there who would gladly open their legs for him!

 

Primus, why did he only want to eat from her?  Yes, she had forbidden him from offering Starbolt to feed him, but was there truly no other woman  _anywhere_  close by who wouldn't want to sleep with him?

 

And he was the one who claimed he was a gentleman with the ladies.

 

"Mercy, you're so beautiful... what I wouldn't give to just stay here between your perfect thighs for the rest of my existence."

 

Soundwave only answered with a hand grabbing his head and pushing him in further.  If he was going to feed from her, then she wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

 

"Oh my, aren't you so wet and ready for me tonight?"

 

"Either hurry up or I lock myself in the bathroom again and take a long soak without you."

 

Even growling at him through her hand didn't faze the incubus.  But with smile and a surrendering shoulder shrug, he dug back into her pussy before bringing up a hand to join his tongue.

 

Soundwave groaned again.  Oh, this was going to be a long night.

 

END


End file.
